degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150615115535
GOT SPOILERS *Cersei did not deserve to be humiliated in that way. Yes, she has committed unspeakable acts, but what she was punished for was absolute bullshit. The few acts of adultery stacked up against what - hundreds on Robert's part? Fucking pisses me off so much. This is not the first that the migosyny in Westeros is prevalent (and not to mention in our world judging on all the viewers saying she deserved it), but it especially was more pronounced in that walk of shame now than ever before. I felt sick for Cersei just imagining how horrible it must have been to endure such triggering, dehumanizing humiliation and not to mention fear of being that exposed in front of hordes of people that would love for nothing more than to harm her. *I know many are upset with Sansa's story this season becoming Theon's redemption arc, but that is not on the show runners. GRRM wrote it like that first. The only difference is that they consolidated Jeyne with Sansa. Everything else is exactly how it was, if not toned down for television. I like that in comparison to the original story, Sansa was granted a little more agency. She was defiant and only ostensibly submissive when she needed to be. In the end, she walked away from this with dignity, refusing to back down against Myranda, which was definitely a show of considerable character growth for her. Theon may have rescued her, but Sansa has come out stronger and more sure of herself. Despite that she was indeed victimized continually throughout this season, I do not see her as a victim, but a skilled survivalist, and now? Who knows what's in store for her, but I'm confident she's developed thicker skin since arriving in Winterfell to be able to handle anything that comes her way. *Meryn Trant's death was so satisfying. Arya's storyline probably interested me the least this season, but the pay off was well worth it. *Stannis' death was incredibly underwhelming. Not that I cared about him anymore, but it happened way too fast to incite any reaction. I'm very glad that Brienne was able to avenge Renly at long last though. *Dany reunited with her Khalasar! I wonder if they'll still answer to her. She does have a nearly fully grown dragon in her arsenal, so they would be pretty stupid to fuck with her. *I love the three-way dynamic between Tyrion, Jorah, and Daario; and then extended beyond that, Missandei and Greyworm. These are such excellent characters and I hope we will get to see them shine more on their own now that they're separated from Dany. *I am so upset about Myrcella dying. The poor girl did nothing wrong to anybody and now she's dead because of a feud between families she played no part in. Ellaria and the Sand Snakes are dead to me for this. *WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT ENDING?! I had to pick my jaw up off the floor, I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Somebody please tell me he's alive!